Dawn of War
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War is a Real Time Strategy game for the PC developed by Relic Entertainment and published by THQ. Based on Games Workshop's popular tabletop wargame, Warhammer 40,000, Dawn of War was released in September 2004. Dawn of War features four armies: *Space Marines *Orks *Eldar *Chaos Space Marines Dawn of War introduces the Blood Ravens, an original chapter of Space Marines created by Relic. As a side note, the Blood Ravens' history, organization, and other background information about them are described in the Australian White Dwarf, issue 299. The Single Player campaign deals with the Blood Ravens 3rd Company as they are called to assist against an Ork invasion of the planet Tartarus. This eventually pulls them into conflict with the Eldar and finally the forces of Chaos. General Concept Dawn of War is a squad-based real-time strategy with a slightly different balance than classic RTS's, and significantly more micromanagement. Instead of "click, attack, watch," almost every unit has at least one "specialty" that might in some way bring an advantage, and many can be customized after being built. Space Marines Squads can throw grenades, add leaders, and equip from up to 4 different heavy weapons groups. Leaders have "spell-like-abilities" that, when used, can turn the tide of a battle. Some troops can use Jump-Jets, run faster, or teleport at the click of a button, allowing them to rush, force, or beam their way into a melee with enemy ranger combat units. The game has two resources: Power and Requisition. Power is gained by building power plants. In addition, more powerful plants can be built on Slag Deposits. Requisition is gained only by taking control of certain points on the battlefield. These are called Strategic Points, Critical Points, and Relics. Most infantry units can take a point by planting a flag on it and staying there for a short period of time. * Strategic Points are the most common. After their capture, a Listening Post can be built on the site by a builder, which prevents enemy infantry from taking the point unless the post is first destroyed. It also increases the amount of requisition it generates. The post can then be upgraded to generate more requisition, as well as be able to defend itself. Under the Control Area victory condition, an army or team can win the battle by holding more than half the Strategic Points on the map. * Critical Locations are similar to Strategic Points, except that they cannot have Listening Posts built on them, and generate more Requisition than the normal points. The Take and Hold Victory condition works similar to Control Area, except using the Critical Locations. Critical Locations are normally located at "choke points" that are the site of many battles. * Relics may have Listening Posts built on them, and also generate Requisition. In addition, by holding a Relic, an army is allowed access to their most powerful units. Furthermore, holding any of the above locations, whilst a listening post is constructed on the point, creates Line of Sight and a Control Zone (area in which you can build) in a small area around the location. Each of the four races has a unique twist regarding their ability to build and fight with their armies, and no two races are even vaguely similar (even the Space Marines and Chaos Space Marines). An innovative concept of the game was a squad-based system that had never really been explored in other RTS games. Each race controls their infantry units through squads, which is much different than other RTS games, in which every unit is controlled individually. Squads can be upgraded, increased in size, given different weapons, assigned leaders and even special units. While rather simplistic, this concept is a highly innovative feature that could lay the ground for other RTS games. The game also featured amazing graphics for an RTS game and high quality sound, but its faults included a short and repetitive single player campaign and only a handful of terrain sets. Expansion Pack It was announced in February of 2005 that Dawn of War will have an expansion pack entitled Winter Assault, due for release in the autumn of 2005. Winter Assault will feature a fifth playable race, the Imperial Guard, who previously only appeared in the single player missions of Dawn of War. Novel In December of 2004, The Black Library released a novelization of Dawn of War, written by C.S. Goto. The story expands on the story found in the Single-player camgaign, with additional characters and a more detailed story. A Follow-up novel, ' Dawn of War : Ascension' is scheduled to release in November of 2005, continuing the story of Captain Angelos and the Blood Ravens. Links Players and other interested parties will find a wealth of information about game-play; tactics; characters; user feedback, and support at the following links: *Torchlight On Tactics.Org.UK *Forums.Relicnews.com *Warhammer 40k Dawn of War Planet Discussion Board Category:2004 computer and video gamesCategory:Real-time strategy computer gamesCategory:Warhammer 40,000 fr:Dawn of War